


Final Hour

by httpveronica



Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, but i'm nowhere near ashamed of writing this piece of sin so yea, i feel so awkward tagging it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8295011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpveronica/pseuds/httpveronica
Summary: 15 minutes left before going on stage





	

"Come on, we still have a little time left..." Dan whispered excitedly and softly bit the shell of Kyle's ear, hearing the younger one sigh softly against his cheek.  
  
"Dan, we must go on stage in fifteen minutes, you've already heard the guys"  
  
"Bet I can get you off in 5" Dan insisted stubbornly, tilting his head a little lower and kissing Kyle's jaw through his beard.  
  
He's already been teasing Kyle for over half an hour now, always "accidentally" pressing his hand to the front of his jeans, kissing his neck, biting his ear lobe, everything that he knew that was driving Kyle insane.  
  
"Dan, you have no idea what I'd do to you right now, but we honestly don't have time for anything. We could still do that _after_ the show, though..." Kyle wiggles his eyebrows and tries to escape Dan's strong embrace, but to no arrival.  
  
Dan ignores him completely, dropping onto his knees and pushing himself closer to Kyle by his shins.  
  
Kyle watched over him half disappointedly, half terribly aroused. He couldn't quite go on stage with a raging boner, but this was more than he expected, if he were to be honest. He thought that Dan was being a little prick again, just turning him on and leaving him to rot in his own disdain.  
  
Dan quickly unbuckles his belt and fumbles with his zipper and buttons, finally managing to pull them down to his knees, along with his black boxer briefs. Dan looks up to Kyle's clouded eyes and the corners of his lips curl up at his obvious frustration, as he grips Kyle's shaft in one of his hands and spits on it, making it slick.  
  
Dan starts stroking it with increasing speed and a twist near the head, as Kyle groans at the sudden touches on his tender skin.  
  
After giving his lover a few more pumps, Dan wraps his lips around Kyle's head, lightly sucking on the sensitive skin and stroking the rest of his length in his fist.  
  
Kyle throws his head back as he felt his dick engulfed by Dan's warm and wet mouth. Dan starts bobbing his head up and down, licking at the head as he reached it every time he came back up for air. He sinks down on Kyle's cock until he reaches his fist, which was pumping and twisting at his base. He stops there, hollowing his cheeks and licking at his shaft, hearing Kyle moan every time he breathed hot air through his nose onto his lower belly, sending shivers down his spine. Dan runs his free hand over his back, lightly grazing along his delicate skin and caressing over every vertebra on his arched back.  
  
Dan abruptly pulls back and takes a huge gulp of air, looking straight into Kyle's mesmerised eyes. He then takes his hands into his, sinking them into his soft hair until Kyle cradles his head firmly.

  
As Dan was running his hands over the back of Kyle's thighs, he started pushing him forward rhythmically and quite suggestively. Dan lets his mouth fall slack and hovers in front of his shaft, blowing hot air over his head. Kyle moans as Dan caresses his thighs and reluctantly pushes his hips forward, looking down into his cornflower blue eyes and slightly shivering in anticipation.  
  
Kyle grips Dan's hair tighter, slowly pushing his head down his length until he takes all of him in. The younger one closes his eyes in pleasure, as Dan exhales through his nose and expertly takes him down his throat. As he holds Dan's head in place, he starts sliding in and out of his mouth, shallow and rhythmic at first. Although quite muffled by the salty weight pressing down on his tongue, Dan moans and presses his hand down on his own crotch, slightly rubbing at his growing bulge.  
  
Kyle started pushing in deeper, hitting the back of Dan's throat and making him gag, as he starts moving his hips a tad bit faster. Dan encircles his arms around his hips, pulling Kyle closer and driving him insane, as he started licking at his shaft into his slack mouth. Wet sounds started drooling out of Dan's mouth, as the pool of saliva grew and eventually started dripping from his lips down his chin and neck.  
  
Kyle started dragging his nails over Dan's scalp and pushed his hips further, just holding his lover's head in place as his nose was nestled into his pubic hair. Dan started tearing up, as Kyle just held him there, occasionally slightly bucking into his mouth. As Dan started chocking, Kyle pulls out for a little bit, letting Dan take a huge gulp of air, only to push his head down to the hilt again. Kyle looks down at Dan, catching his gaze. His face was a mess: his eyes were wet and his cheeks were tear stained and flushed, his thin candy apple red lips sinfully stretched over his dick and his chin and neck were dripping and glistening from his own saliva combined with his pre come. The mere thought that he was the only one able to see this sent shivers through his whole body. Right after they would finish, they would go on stage as if nothing happened, but only Kyle would know how vulnerable and beautiful Dan looked on his knees. Kyle sunk his fingers deeper into Dan's hair as the thought crossed his mind and pulled him even closer by his paintbrush like strands of hair.  
  
"Dan, I'm gonna come..." Kyle warned, as he softened his grip on Dan's hair, but as Dan hasn't made any move to pull back, Kyle pushed his head back down and started deeply thrusting in and out of his mouth, making Dan clench his eyes shut as his air supply was decreasing once again. Dan started running his trembling fingers over Kyle's thighs, gripping them hard as Kyle just pushed his head deeper down his length, pressing his head down and holding him there as Kyle stopped moving, only letting a deep guttural groan escape his parted lips. Dan felt him come down his throat, suddenly chocking him as he still kept his strong grip on his head.  
  
As Kyle's knees gave up, he slid down to the floor next to Dan, waiting a little bit to come down from his high, but then wrestling Dan and pushing him down on the cold dressing room floor, kissing his lips passionately and twirling his fingers through his lover's messy hair.  
  
"Still got five minutes left!" Kyle chuckles and hovers over Dan, lunging at his neck and peppering his sensitive skin with tender kisses and gentle bites. He snakes a hand between their bodies until he reaches Dan's jeans, palming him through the rough material. Dan silently growls into Kyle's neck and arches his back, slightly thrusting up into Kyle's hand as the younger one starts to unbutton his jeans.

  
He grips Dan's shaft in his hand, making him moan as he starts to teasingly move his hand up and down, torturously slow, despite having to finish him off in less than 5 minutes. After hearing Dan's complains and disagreeing whimpers from underneath him, Kyle slides both of his arms under his lover's back, flipping them over, so Dan's body is resting on top of his chest. Dan could feel his jaw caressed by Kyle's trembling fingers, poking at his lips and asking for entrance. At Kyle's silent request, Dan opens up his mouth and wraps his lips around Kyle's spindly fingers, running his tongue over them and soaking them with his own saliva. Kyle moans as he feels Dan's mouth working on his fingers, reminding him of their activities from not even 3 minutes ago.

  
After Dan lets go of his fingers, Kyle runs his hand down his tummy again, this time gripping his achingly hard cock more firmly and starts to jerk him off fast and rough, sliding a finger over Dan's head every time his hand reaches the top, spreading pre come over his shaft and making things much easier. Dan trashes his head around on Kyle's shoulder as his rings were dead cold sliding over his sensitive skin, making him jump out of his bones as they were rubbing at his head.

  
Kyle bites down on Dan's neck, making him whimper and throw his head back, his eyes starting to close as he was nearing his climax. He carefully slides his other hand down his lover's chest, gripping the hem of his shirt and pulling it up to his neck, so he would not stain it when he would come. Taking advantage of the newly uncovered milky skin, Kyle caresses his chest, trailing his fingers over Dan's ribs and down his abdomen, gripping a side of his waist with his free hand, as the other one was still jerking him off painfully fast.

  
Dan lets out a surprised and desperate moan, arching his back off Kyle chest and throwing his head back, as he comes all over his tummy and chest. Kyle adoringly nuzzles his hair as Dan's breaths start to calm down, gently kissing his sweaty skin. Fortunately, he didn't get anything nasty on his black shirt, thanks to Kyle.

  
Out of the blue, rapping on the door followed by some angry yelling broke them out of their serene haze. Dan lazily rolls off Kyle's chest and flops onto his front, faintly running his fingers through his obvious sex hair, just as Woody followed by Will barged in. Woody lets out a sigh of disgust and immediately pushes past Will, griping his shirt and dragging him out of the room before he could see anything as well.

  
"What the hell, guys, couldn't you just wait until you got to your hotel room? You're just like bloody animals, I can't believe you! Show's about to start right now, so hurry up, for crying out loud!" Woody complains.

  
Kyle started to double up with laughter, barely managing to crawl up to his feet. He offers a hand down to Dan, who was groaning in embarrassment on the floor, his face hidden under their small coffee table. Seeing as Dan doesn't make any move to get up, Kyle ducks down and grips Dan from under his arms, yanking him up from the floor, as Dan lets out a screeching yelp of surprise.

  
"Come on, now! I don't think we have an appropriate reason for being late, so sort yourself out a little bit before we get going, ok?" Kyle asks with a smile on his face, gently threading his fingers through Dan's matted and sweaty hair and wiping his chin off with the underside of his jacket, then softly pecking his lips.

  
"Yeah, ok, thanks.." Dan mumbles and awkwardly pulls his trousers up, his face still flushed and flustered, making Kyle smile to himself and rub his back comfortingly.

**Author's Note:**

> that's literally just porn without plot (they're already in a relationship so it's not 10/10 pwp, it's mild haha) so if you're into that kind of stuff then you've come to the right place woo


End file.
